Des pétales de roses
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Leyes de 30vicios centradas en las muñequitas.
1. Chapter 1

**Des pétales de roses 2/30**

_  
4. El infierno son los demás._

Si alguien (del mundo humano y tal vez no tanto) viera a Mii-chan de lejos, pensaría que está un poco grande para jugar con muñecas. Por lo que Kanaria sabe, es una mujer que ha tenido esposo e hija.  
Padre seguramente esperaba que sus Vírgenes fueran Guías Espirituales de niños por debajo de los 38 años de edad, preferentemente.  
-¡Oh, Pequeña Kana! ¿Te has probado el Sueño de una Noche de Verano que he terminado de diseñar?-Suspira la ya no tan joven Mii, con la boca contra la cortina del pequeño probador que diseñó para ella.  
Kanaria se mira en el espejo y se alisa la falda: los bordados amarillos son pequeños patos nadando en un globo rojo. Sabe lo que pasará cuando salga.

-¡Muéstrame cómo está tu nuevo traje de batalla, Kana!-Y chillidos, dientes afilados, la mejilla que se frota insistentemente contra su rostro.

_26. No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción._

Una de las cosas que Tomoe nunca logró comprender (pero que sin embargo, aceptó de buen talante) es cómo puede ser que Jun no consiga acoplarse a la situación que se le presenta, de la misma forma en que el cuerpo humano (o de cerámica bien pulida) lo hace con un traje confeccionado a medida.  
Ya en las clases de kendo, con su bata y espalda recta, cinco segundos sin respirar hasta templarse. Pero el problema de Jun es que no se deja absorber. Cree que es masificarse y de todos modos, que él mismo es un objeto defectuoso.  
Tomoe no le comprende, porque supone todo resultado positivo una recompensa al esfuerzo.  
El hombre a su lado en la cama matrimonial, podría ser llamado un perezoso, pero ella sabe que son sólo apariencias, incorrectas de todos modos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Des pétales de roses 5/30**

_19. Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo._

Kirakishou es valiosa, muy valiosa. Y ella lo sabe. ¡Claro que lo sabe! Al punto de que se envuelve en éste maravilloso hecho y sale a volar, como espíritu de la luz.

Es la verdadera: el séptimo diamante. La única cuyo cuerpo fue tocado por última vez por el Padre de todas las Doncellas. Etérea, pero mano al fin.

Viste de rosa pálido: seda y encaje, una sonrisa enigmática. Una verdadera rosa crece en la cuenca de su delicado ojo.

El demonio de Laplace le ha contado todo sobre Bara Bara, y sus hermanas legítimas.

Su espalda se dobla en un arco. El cabello le destella. Está hecha de luz. Como el reflejo a través del diamante. Como la piedra misma o tanto mejor: una ilusión de ella.

El aire huele a dulce de rosas. Ellos bailan juntos, suspendidos en la neblina salpicada de brillantes. Son inmateriales.

El calor de sus energías se mezcla.

Sería maravilloso tener pronto en sus brazos a su Venerable Hermana Mayor.

Kirakishou rodea y estrecha sus propios brazos, mientras tanto.

Aún no sabe cuándo será, pero siente las vibraciones en el aire: no falta mucho. ¡Pronto! Y besa las nubes, prometiendo acariciar las mejillas de su Lamparita de Mercurio.

Llena copas de vino rojo y comparten la mesa de cristal, que está dibujada sobre las estrellas. Brindan por los tiempos venideros.

_-Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada._

Siempre es de noche en esa dimensión donde Suigintou se da cabida para esperarle y finalmente, albergarle.

Souseiseki se fue de la casa de Jun ésta mañana, en el mundo humano. Dio vueltas por encima de los rascacielos hasta que cayó el sol, arrodillada en el interior de su valija de cedro.

A Suigintou no parece importarle estar atada a un médium espiritual.

A lo largo de las últimas cinco décadas, Souseiseki la ha visto crecer, de lejos, intangible e indomable a las suaves peticiones de Shinku.

Para festejar el Combate de Alicia, Sui hace aparecer un banquete en miniatura para las dos (Barasuishou se ha marchado con el demonio Laplace).

Aplaude y la magia teje figuras en el aire: mesa, mantel, manjar de cera y lustrosas copas en las que Souseiseki se ve duplicada, con el rostro ensombrecido por las circunstancias.

No tienen de qué hablar, así que mira un punto diferente, solemne e incapaz de experimentar somnolencia.

Al final de la cena, Suigintou ha rozado su tobillo con la punta del zapato de charol al menos seis veces. Más de una, intencionalmente.

Souseiseki ladea la cabeza y separa los muslos. Es una maniobra sutil, pero reconoce las verdaderas intenciones tras su sonrisa torcida, de juguete roto. Mientras que Suigintou deshace el lazo en su cuello, piensa que no es un juego tan cruel como cuando Suiseiseki piensa en Jun.

_-Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso._

-Algún día te arrepentirás de esto, hermana.-Susurra Souseiseki en el oído de Suiseiseki, que duerme al amparo de las lámparas de aceite que Jun ha prendido cuando se fue la luz. Y ella sacude la cabeza, se enreda los cabellos en el acolchado y se voltea en la caja abierta, como diciéndole que no le importa o que no siente lo que le ha increpado. Souseiseki ha decidido no hablar más sobre el asunto. Es una pérdida de tiempo cuando la otra muñequita no te escucha. Se limita a dibujar la señal de la cruz sobre el pecho que no respira, pero que se mueve, dejando salir la magia utilizada durante el día por la pequeña nariz de la que parece una niña de porcelana. Una hermosa niña, una perfecta niña, que no se parece en nada a las que están hechas de carne y despiden suciedad azucarada de la piel. Aunque Suiseiseki no se despierte para hacer lo mismo, es una costumbre difícil de dejar.  
Todo parece estar arreglado con respecto al porvenir de ellos, ahora que Jun es el médium sin vergüenza alguna de poseer dos pequeñas esposas. Y Suiseiseki sufre y le insulta, porque detesta no ser la preferida. Sou entiende perfectamente, pero no lo aprueba. No le gusta que le den a elegir entre su Padre y sus hermanas, porque ella también lo ama ciegamente, a su manera. Le pide en silencio a su alma errante que le perdone por dejar que Sui se enamore, justo ahora que deben matarse la una a la otra en el mejor de los casos.


End file.
